Lessons
by MydKnight
Summary: “I said I wasn’t a teacher back in Keterburg, but there is something you need to learn. Your ignorance is really getting on my nerves.” currently on hiatus LukeXJade, GuyXAnise, TearXLuke
1. Chapter 1: Heat of the Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss or any of the characters in story. If I did… Well… This would've most definitely been in the game. I also do not own the script to the skit in the beginning. -cough- Onward with the smut!

Summary: "I said I wasn't a teacher back in Keterburg, but there is something you need to learn. Your ignorance is really getting on my nerves." Yaoi warning (Jade X Luke) mature content in later chapters (yet to be added)

Note: if you see any spelling mistakes, grammar, etc. Let me know. I don't have a beta and I suck at life when it comes to typing and proofreading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Heat of the Moment

The Mt. Zaleho volcano was by no means a pleasant place for Luke, or any of his companions. Tear looked faint as usual, her long brownish hair clinging to her face insistently no matter how much she tried to pull it away. Anise was so sick of the heat that she rode along on Tokunaga's back, miserably wishing that her outfit had been made of a thinner material. Natalia walked on with her eyes downcast, once in a while reaching up to wipe the sweat from her brow. Guy was walking alongside Luke, trying to think of the cold air in Keterburg. Jade was taking up the rear… and he looked perfectly comfortable. Luke stopped and looked back at Jade until the older man noticed his staring.

"What?" He asked, his mysterious smile never leaving his pale face. Luke shook his head, the others turned to look as well.

"...Every time we go someplace hot like this, I always wonder if Jade's using some kind of fonic arte to keep himself cool." Luke said, looking at guy and the others. Anise had fallen asleep, or passed out, on Tokunaga's back.

"Yes, I get the same feeling." Natalia muttered, eying the colonel sternly.

"That's not fair..." Mieu whimpered, hanging his head and wishing he could something other than spit fire, which only made it hotter.

"Oh, please. There's no way I could use fonic artes that precisely." Jade said innocently.

"No... There has to be some secret to it... Maybe in those clothes...?" Guy suggested, giving Jade a mischievous look.

"Yes, Malkuth could easily have invented air-conditioned uniforms." Natalia replied, taking a step closer to Jade.

"...Take it off." Luke said clearly, pointing his index finger at Jade.

"What?" Jade half-cried in surprise.

"Yeah, take it off." Guy grinned and stepped closer, near Natalia.

"Yes, remove it right now!" The Kimlascan princess demanded.

"Take...it...off!" Mieu growled, jumping up and tugging on the back of Jade's jacket.

"C-calm down, you... Wh-what are you...?!" Jade stuttered, trying to pull Mieu off as Guy and Natalia each grabbed one of his sleeves.

"...I can't believe you're trying to undress a soldier in his thirties! How could you?!" Tear cried in disbelief at the sight before her.

"Come on! He's got some kind of secret!" Luke said and joined the others.

"This nonsense! Get off!" Jade moaned in indignation. Tear only watched mutely, before turning away in embarrassment for the colonel when Natalia had yanked off his pants.

"Silk boxers colonel?" Guy asked, laughing.

"Damn you all!" Jade hissed as Luke and Mieu pulled off his jacket.

"There aren't any air conditioners…" Luke said and disgustedly threw the coat back to Jade who caught it. Luke then fully noticed that the colonel was indeed standing there in nothing but his boxers. A sudden, unexplainable feeling came over him and he couldn't help but stare…

"Of course not… What's wrong with you?" Jade snapped, noticing Luke staring blankly at his bare chest.

"Nothing!" Luke squeaked and ran over to where Tear was.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked, disgust evident in her normally even voice. Luke only shook his head mutely. Pointedly not looking as the others handed jade his clothes and he put them back on. But what was that feeling?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, at that filthy little Inn in Daath, Luke lay awake, his emerald eyes trained, at the ceiling. In the bed to his right Guy was fast asleep and snoring lightly. To his left, Jade slept with his back to the redhead, facing the window. Once in a while he would move slightly or seem to say something. It was evident that he wasn't sleeping either.

At the sight of Jade, Luke's thoughts drifted back to the events of that afternoon. Just what was that feeling? Why had he been so embarrassed when Jade questioned him for staring? Why was he even staring? In Luke's unconscious mind, the image of the half-naked colonel suddenly appeared. _No! Stop thinking about it!_ He thought desperately, trying to erase the image. But try as he might, Luke just couldn't force it out of his thoughts. For hours all Luke could think about was the incident in the volcano and the seemingly frail, smooth skinned, nearly fully exposed body of the colonel.

In annoyance, Luke gave up trying to sleep and sneaked out of the room. Alone he walked down the main street of the cathedral city, stopping in the square to look up at the monument in the center of town. All the vendors were closed and there was not a person in sight. The only sound was the soft mewing of a cat in the distance that had probably been accidentally locked out.

With a heavy sigh, Luke sat down on the edge of the fence near the monument and stared ahead toward the city gate. As he contemplated leaving town to go for a walk along the pilgrim's road outside the cathedral city, he heard someone approaching from behind. Quickly Luke jumped down from the fence and turned back toward the inn, not wanting to be caught out so late. But his heart sank when he caught sight of the person who he had heard.

"Luke? What are you doing out here?" Jade had appeared behind him. He had taken off his jacket and was only wearing a thin white button-down shirt with the rest of his uniform.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Luke said, carefully avoiding making eye contact. But that feeling had returned, and he was suddenly very nervous about being alone in the darkened city street with the fair-haired necromancer.

"I thought I would take a walk. It's a lovely night." Jade said, also pointedly avoiding showing his true intentions.

"Yeah…" Luke said vaguely and made to walk back to the inn. "Have fun with that."

"Wait, Luke. Why don't you come with me? I could collapse in my old age…" Jade said, smiling even more innocently that usual. Behind his glasses, Jade's scarlet eyes glinted mischievously.

"I doubt you'd collapse, you're stronger than the rest of us." Luke said, his back to the colonel.

"Too bad. You're coming." Jade said sweetly and grabbed Luke by the arm.

"What!? Let go!" Luke cried, struggling. Eventually Luke gave in and followed Jade through the city gate. They encountered a few pathetically weak monsters along the way that jade wordlessly obliterated with Blessed Drops and Infernal Prison. Luke merely stood back and watched, seeing as he hadn't had the sense to bring his sword with him. All along the way, he observed Jade's movement as he fought, admiring his well-planned, decisive attacks and the resolve with which he cast his artes.

Before long they had arrived at the road the followers of Lorelei took on their pilgrimages to the cathedral in Daath. During the day it was a busy place full of passersby and even the occasional cat or dog. But under the thick velvety veil of night, the place was deserted save for the colonel and the replica. Wordlessly, Luke walked away and sat on a rock alongside the road, the pale moonlight reflecting softly from his bright red hair that not so long ago been almost past his waist in length. Jade sat down beside him and looked up at the stars which were unusually bright.

"So then, Luke. Do you want to tell me what's been bothering you?" Jade asked, looking back towards the redhead. Luke held his gaze upon the leaves of the tree beside him so that he wouldn't turn back to Jade and risk having the colonel see him blushing.

"There isn't anything wrong." Luke lied, his voice shaking slightly.

"No?" Jade said, leaning closer to Luke. "You need to work on your Lying Luke, it's terrible."

"I'm sorry I can't pull it off as well as you! Not everyone likes to keep people who trust them in the dark about who they really are!" Luke said without thinking and glared at Jade. Jade sighed and said nothing more. Instead he reached out and took a hold of Luke's shirt collar and pulled him closer. "What are you doing?!" Luke Gasped and tried to push himself away.

"I said I wasn't a teacher back in Keterburg, but there is something you need to learn. You're ignorance is really getting on my nerves." Jade explained. Luke made to reply, but Jade clamped one of his hands over the replica's mouth. Luke froze. Why was that feeling there again, clawing at his heart? "Listen to me Luke. You may have the appearance of a seventeen year old, but mentally you are still a child. There are some things… you just aren't old enough to understand. Are you willing to learn? I will show you." Luke trembled involuntarily. What exactly was Jade planning. Mutely, Jade let go of Luke.

"Yes!" He gasped, realizing that the colonel had been expecting an answer, but even Luke knew that it probably didn't matter. Whatever it was Jade was planning, he would surely go ahead with it, even if Luke had said no.

Jade smiled warmly and pulled Luke against him in a tight embrace. In surprise Luke tried to pull himself away, but the colonel had him efficiently trapped. It took all of the self control Luke had (which obviously isn't much) to keep himself from whimpering like a child. All the while, the feeling that had been plaguing Luke's every thought since that afternoon grew even stronger. But suddenly… He wasn't so afraid of it. Slowly Luke relaxed into Jade's embrace, as he came to realize that it actually felt really good.

He couldn't help but be surprised at how warm the Colonel felt, and how soft his touch was as he ran his fingers smoothly through Luke's hair. All Luke had ever really seen of Jade was his seemingly cruel sarcasm and coldness, he had never seen past that soft disarming smile. Had it been this more gentle, caring side of his personality that Jade had been hiding so carefully?

Luke tensed involuntarily as Jade tilted his head so that their eyes met and ran his thumb tenderly across Luke's lips. Jade smiled warmly and before Luke could say anything, Jade pressed his lips against Luke's. This time, Luke did whimper and clutched tightly at the soft material of Jade's simple white shirt. He trembled meekly as Jade broke off the kiss.

"Relax, Luke. Now let's try that again, shall we? You can do better." Jade chided, wrapping his fingers around a few thick red curls of Luke's hair before pulling him into another, much more gentle kiss. This time Luke relaxed and thoroughly enjoyed the sweet, soft, scent of Jade's cologne and the soothing feeling of their lips touching. It didn't take too long for Luke to catch on before he returned the kisses with just as much tenderness and warmth as Jade had given him.

"Jade… Why are you doing this?" Luke asked blankly, his head resting against the colonel's chest.

"Hmm… I don't know. Perhaps I have taken a liking to you. Though, naturally… No one else is to know about this. And by that I mean absolutely no one. Not even Mieu. I could deal with them knowing about Nebilim. This is different. They'll never respect me again." Luke was astonished. Was that worry in Jade's voice?

"I won't say a thing… If you'll promise to show me more." Luke said smiling just as darkly as Jade.

"It is a promise." Jade said firmly. "Oh... and one other thing... I'll kill you myself if you go out in the middle of the night without a sword again, idiot." Luke couldn't help but blush miserably. With that they returned to the inn, somehow managed to go unnoticed and finally Luke was able to sleep. He had fallen in love with Jade… Sure it was strange, and he had to keep it a secret, but at least he was finally able to understand his feelings…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin. Chapter Two coming soon! I would really love reviews seeing as this is my first actual attempt at a fanfic. And yes… there'll be some better parts later on… but hey… who goes at it on their first date… pfft…I have to be at least a little realistic.


	2. Chapter 2: Life and Death

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not have the amazing honor of owning Tales of the Abyss or any of its characters or in-game story line… It would be full of smut like this if I did own it, believe me…

Note: Once again… I have a bit of dyslexia so please let me know if there are mistakes I missed and whatever else. R&R and let me know how I'm doing as well please! also, I will have to up the rating to m when I upload the next chapter so, make sure to look for it if you want to read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Life and Death

Death… What did it matter if he died… he wasn't needed… he was only a substitute after all… Just a tool to be used for his teacher's cruel visions… Was there something better after death? Would it be painful? What could he say to them? What would Jade say if he knew? Luke… hadn't even thought of Jade since their encounter in Daath after Ion's death… But perhaps it was for the best.

Luke sat alone on a small bench outside of the inn in Belkend, the city of fonmachines. Natalia, Guy, Anise and Jade were all inside, waiting for him to return from his physical. How could Luke tell them he only had a little time left? Miserably he hung his head. _ After all that… I thought I'd die then for sure… But when I didn't… I thought it would be okay… and that was the end of it… But I'm going to die anyway…_

In the end… Luke decided there was only one thing he could do…

With a heavy sigh he entered the inn to see the lobby filled with all of his companions. As soon as he entered they turned to look nervously, none of them daring to ask the dreaded question… After all… Jade had told them that Luke should have died at the tower… _It was only a matter of time._ Taking a deep breath, Luke stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him.

"My blood fonons are a little low, but I'll be fine." He said, smiling. Luke wanted to enjoy what was left of his life, so rather than having his companions worried, he wanted everything to be the way it normally was, even if he had to lie to them.

After a short conversation they decided to leave, but Jade grabbed Luke's arm as he tried to follow the others out.

"What is it?" Luke asked, nervously looking out the door.

"Didn't I tell you…? You're a terrible liar." Jade said and released him. Luke felt horrible, noticing that for once, Jade was not smiling.

"Please don't tell them." He whispered.

"Come on, Luke!" Guy shouted from outside.

"Luke. Tonight." Jade whispered, close to Luke's ear.

"W-What?!" Luke stuttered, images of the last time he had been alone at night with Jade floating across his mind. He swallowed hard.

"I will ask Noelle to take us to Grand Chokmah. Stay with the others a while then once they've gone to bed, come and meet me in my office." Luke blushed. _Now_ what did he have in mind? And did he _have_ to stand so close to him…? "Sorry for keeping you all! There's nothing to worry about! Shall we?" Jade said, lying perfectly as usual as he exited the inn. Luke followed, trying to not let his nervousness show.

"Right! So let's head to Baticul then!" Guy said, leaping up from the bench that Luke had been occupying before with a sideways glance at the redhead. Luke looked away, towards a scientist scurrying on his way to the fontech lab in the other end of town.

"No, we've had a change of plans." Jade told the others smoothly. "We need to go to Grand Chokmah first. Luke has something he wishes to discuss with the emperor."

"Huh? …What is it Luke?" Natalia asked, folding her arms and glaring at him as if to say 'you're hiding something, aren't you?'.

"…It's nothing. Just something he asked me to report about the tower of Rem… Don't worry, I can take care of it myself." Luke said disarmingly. "It won't take long, we can leave in the morning, I'll make my report as soon as we get there." Jade had to admit… Luke was doing a halfway decent job of covering up his plan for once… Oh… but what he had in store for the poor, naïve, innocent replica… Jade doubted he could possibly think of Luke as innocent afterwards… Well… that depended on if everything would go according to plan…

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" Anise said, looking up at Jade in that creepy, fangirlish way she always did.

"Not at all Anise." He said and patted her on her head, his smile ever so slightly more annoying than usual. The others all laughed, Luke included, as Anise proceeded to glare indignantly and call Jade a bastard and several other choice insults on their way back to the Albiore where the pilot, Noelle, was waiting for them.

Jade's plan had gone surprisingly well and before long they were in Grand Chokmah. To cover up for not making an appointment with the emperor, Jade and Luke managed to escape and go to palace alone. All along Luke tried to question Jade about what his intentions were, but Jade would only smile warmly and give Luke a sharp glance that told him quite plainly to stop asking.

While they were at the palace, Jade and Luke stayed in the library after greeting Peony and telling him what had happened, even though he hadn't actually asked for a report of any kind from Luke.

The colonel stood with his back to Luke and the rest of the library as he stared blankly out one of the cathedral like windows, pondering his next move…

Behind him, Luke was searching through the bookshelves for something interesting, not wanting to let his boredom lead him to thinking about death. …until he found one of thr books that Jade had written about fomicry. Luke let out a small sound that sounded something like a mouse being strangled as he skipped to a random page and began reading….

"It is fairly normal for replicas of living beings created at an adult, or young adult, stage of life to be on a different level of maturity than their originals in certain areas of life including (but limited to) intellect, unique skills or talents, personality, sexuali-"

"Luke, let's go." Jade said, suddenly turning from the window. Like a child caught with something bad, Luke quickly shoved the book he had been reading into an empty space on the shelf near him before getting to his feet.

"Was that… a romance novel, Luke?" Jade asked sarcastically, his crimson eyes sparkling. "I didn't know you had such a soft spot."

"N-no!" Luke cried frantically. "I-It was one of the books you wrote about fomicry!" Jade suppressed the desire to laugh. That was almost better than Luke reading a romance novel… seeing as the only thing Jade had actually published let alone made publicly available…

"Let's go then. We don't want the others to be suspicious." Jade said, glancing at the book as he passed. _Physical Maturity Vs. Mental Maturity in Living Replicas. _Then Jade did laugh, but not loud enough for Luke to hear him, thankfully. Oh… this would be good… A little ways ahead he stopped in the entrance hall and turned back to Luke.

"What?" The replica asked sheepishly, his face bright red. Again Jade had to force himself not to laugh. It wasn't part of the plan… but…

"I'm going ahead to my office, I have something else I need to do. See you later." The colonel said and winked. Luke could feel himself blushing. When he looked up, Jade was gone.

Irritably Luke made his way back to the inn and fabricated some lie about where he had been. They didn't even notice that Jade wasn't there.

Again he was unable to sleep for thinking about jade. So he decided to leave early and explore the city for a little while as he waited for midnight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grand Chokmah was even more beautiful at night than it was during the day. The aqueducts glinted like liquid silver when the moonlight touched them, sending minute droplets of light that looked like little pieces of white glitter everywhere. But for it it's beauty, the city was disturbingly quiet at night. The only thing Luke could hear was his own footsteps and the sound of the ocean beyond the port. On the way to the Malkuth Military Headquarters, a sleeping cat was the only sign of life that Luke had seen.

In a way… Grand Chokmah at night reminded Luke of Jade's usual personality: cold, unforgiving, and overbearing. It wasn't long before Luke grew tired of sneaking around and just went the usual route… it wasn't like anyone was there to see him… or was there?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guy had noticed Luke sneaking out of the inn. It wasn't exactly hard to miss… seeing as Luke had tripped over his shoes and swore rather loudly on the way out. That was when guy realized that Jade hadn't returned. Immediately he wanted in on whatever they were planning and had followed Luke out of the inn and through the streets of Grand Chokmah…

But what Guy didn't realize… is that he probably never _really_ wanted to know what Luke and Jade were planning…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Because Guy totally needs to walk in on them. XD. …Or maybe not? I dunno. Keep reading and find out! R&R please. Suggestions etc are appreciated. I will have to change my rating to mature when I upload chapter three so… be sure to look for it if you want. (Yes! You want to!!!!) But anyway… -cough-


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and Passion

Disclaimer: …Don't own the characters, story, etc… only the lovely yaoi. -drool-

Note: PM me any spelling, grammar mistakes please. I can't find them all alone.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pain and Passion

Luke was amazed to find that there were no guards outside the military headquarters… But then, it probably shouldn't have been surprising… Jade could have easily given them some bogus order to have the place to himself…

"Damn it… What is that bastard planning now?" Luke moaned, staring at the closed door before him. He could turn around, walk away and leave. But he was afraid that would mean being a coward. But was it really cowardice? Luke sighed and pushed open the doors, which, of course, were unlocked. Assuming that Jade had sent off the guards to be alone, Luke locked the doors from the inside to keep anyone else out.

On the other side of the doors, Guy cursed under his breath as he heard the lock slide into place… so not even Luke really knew what Jade was up to… Deep in thought he ran his gloved fingers through his short blonde hair while he contemplated another way into the otherwise impenetrable Malkuth Military Headquarters.

Inside, Luke walked slowly along the corridors, his heart racing as he went. He tried his best not to make a sound, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the oaken door to Colonel Jade Curtiss's office. _How is it that when you don't want to go somewhere, getting there takes less time than normal? _Luke thought miserably, looking at the gold nameplate on the colonel's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked lightly upon the lacquered wood…

Guy had been so desperate to find out what was going on that he climbed up a wall and was trying to open a barred window that opened into the main hall of the building. Unfortunately, he didn't have the physical strength to get it open…

"Damn… Luke… What are you getting yourself into now?" He cursed and looked up toward the window… but then he noticed a small door in the side of the building that he hadn't seen before…

"Yes? Come in." Jade's voice called from the other side of the door. Luke stood there motionless unsure what to do… he could still turn around…

Jade sat at his desk his eyes trained on the door, a smile starting to spread across his lips as he saw the doorknob turn…

Luke stepped into the cluttered office and shut the door behind him before turning to Jade who looked toward him with his usual completely unreadable expression.

"Umm… What did you want me for?" Luke asked, not moving from where he stood.

"It's about time… for another lesson." Jade said calmly and rose to his feet.

"L-Lesson?" Luke squeaked, backing up against the door. Luke had all but managed to completely shove his feelings for Jade out of his thoughts and emotions ever since his last 'lesson'.

"Yes. But what shall I teach you tonight?" Jade asked, standing in front of Luke and folding his arms behind his back.

"Oh… how about I just go back… it's late… I'm really tired and…" Luke gasped involuntarily as Jade leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "What?!" Luke cried, and noticed in dismay that he was completely up against the door and Jade had left him no room to escape.

"Oh… You're tired?" Jade asked mockingly. "Just wait 'til you're my age… Now… Just wondering… Did you enjoy my research book?"

"What?! Oh…" Luke just could not speak as his eyes met Jades. "That…" He said meekly. Jade only smiled his usual smile.

"Shall I teach you what you are… lacking?" Jade inquired, running his fingers through Luke's hair.

"Does it matter if I say no?" Luke inquired, closing his eyes tightly as Jade kissed him softly on the lips.

"Of course it does… But deep down… you want to know, don't you, Luke?" Jade asked, fixing Luke's green eyes with his crimson ones. Again… Luke was falling completely helpless at Jade's mercy… As he thought about it… The feelings all returned and his desire to be close to Jade was rekindled.

"…Yes." Luke said softly.

"What? I'm afraid my hearing is going a little bad… old age, you know. But first… there's something else I need to ask you about…" Jade smirked.

"Yes, Damn it." Luke said firmly and grabbed a hold Jade's collar and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Jade was quite amused by the sudden change in Luke's attitude. This would be interesting…

Guy managed to pick the lock on the small side door and get into the building that way… But he had no idea where he was. It seemed to be another military official's office, but it was empty but for a desk and a few empty bookshelves covered in dust. With a disgusted sigh, he left the office and entered the halls. Luckily, he knew where he was then, right outside Jade's office. With a triumphant grin, he placed his ear against the door and listened…

"So tell me, Luke… What was the _real_ diagnosis." Jade demanded. Guy narrowed his eyes… just what was this?

"…My fonons are… separating…" Luke said miserably. "The doctor said it was only a matter of time… and then…"

"You'll die." Jade said bluntly. Luke whimpered. It took all the self-control Guy had not to cry out in shock at hearing this… Luke had… lied to them…

"Yeah…" Luke whispered, it sounded as though his voice was filled with tears. "I'm... scared… but I don't want anyone knowing… or they will treat me differently. I just want things to be the way they normally are…"

Luke fell to his knees, fighting the urge to cry. He could not let Jade see his tears… Men are not supposed to cry… But it was futile and he knew it. He was going to die… He was _really_going to die… Jade knelt down and pulled Luke into his arms. He gently wiped away Luke's tears and held him close.

"Luke… that all depends on your actions. You may in fact survive." Jade said, resting his face against Luke's hair.

"…How?" Juke choked through his tears, clinging to Jade for dear life.

"By not dwelling on it." Jade explained. "You think about dying, then you _will_ die. That's all there is to it. Don't let it go to your head."

Guy couldn't help but wonder… was Jade trying to _comfort_ Luke? No… that was impossible…

"Anyway, I know of something to get this off your mind." Jade said smoothly.

"What?" Luke asked, not looking up at him.

"Time for your… Lesson." Oh… _that._

Outside the door, Guy had tried to adjust his position because his leg was going stiff… But he fell backwards and hit his head on a piece of a fonmachine in the hall and was knocked out cold…

"Jade! Wait!" Luke cried as the colonel dragged him to the couch in front of his desk.

"Shh… just stay quiet and observe." Jade commanded and forced Luke to lie down. Luke closed his eyes as Jade straddled his hips and undid the buttons on Luke's rather revealing overcoat. "Where to start…" He murmured close to Luke's ear which he nibbled lightly as he ran his hands smoothly along Luke's bare chest.

"Ah… wait…" Luke said incoherently, not quite sure of whether or wanted the contact or not. Jade made no reply other than to trail sultry kisses along Luke's collar bone and throat. Luke moaned involuntarily and decided to give himself up the obviously well experienced colonel…

Outside the door Guy came to his senses and after cursing himself pressed his ear to the door again…

"J-Jade?" Luke gasped… "…What are you ?!"

"Be quiet, Luke…" Jade said timidly. Luke moaned loudly. Guy raised his eyebrows and listened more closely…

"F-faster…" This was Luke's voice… "J-Jade…"

"What the hell?!" Guy whispered, sure he was turning red. No… it _couldn't_ be… there was just _no_ way… But what were they doing… unless. Guy suddenly felt sick.

"Relax Luke…" Then he was sure… In an act of desperation, he opened the door silently and looked in…

Luke was sprawled over the couch, his face wore an expression of anguish while he gripped the edge of the sofa so hard that his knuckles were white. And Jade… Jade was…

"Oh… Lorelei…" Guy gasped in disbelief. It was a miracle that Jade hadn't seen him peek around the door… but then maybe not… he was concentrating flawlessly on Luke who's length he held beneath his teasing fingers…

Guy knew he should run. Just close the door and run like hell. But the thing was… he couldn't move… His eyes were locked upon Luke and Jade. Like a child watching a horror movie, he just _couldn't_ turn away from the scene before him… and then…

"Guy?!" Jade had seen him. Their eyes met… and guy just _knew_ he was in serious trouble… Luke was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he lay there completely incoherent.

"C-Colonel…" Guy stuttered.

"Out. Now. If you tell anyone what you heard, or saw…" The blonde only shook his head and ran. "Now… nothing more to worry about there…" Jade said and turned back to Luke who looked up at him questioningly… "Let's see… Where were we now?" Jade asked, closing, and this time locking, his door.

* * *

-cough- poor guy. Poor Luke. Jade is a psychotic pervert. Yes it gets better… just keep reading M'kay? 


End file.
